mjellingtonproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine cinematic (a Ellington media company)
sunshine cinematic is a subsidiary of Ellington media entertainment. Timeline * Cake sundae asset cake sundae inc founded sunshine cinematic on November 2018.cake sundae inc transferred its series and its channel to sunshine cinematic.while cake sundae inc made a investment for a third asset, sunshine cinematic took over its owner company channel and took over its shows except greenlit a series. * Ellington media asset In 2019,Avalonia pictures took over superhero comics role in Ellington media as Avalonia comics (division of avalonia pictures).sunshine would also produce the series alongside Hippoworks releasing.On april 25th 2019,Avalonia comics decided to split Intermarium into two chroniclesverse reivvals:GREG (produced by Hippoworks and sunshine) and scary mary (produced by horror shack and TTS).Limits was ordered by Sunshine cinematic and will be produced by:Pangea pictures distribution and Coconut steam pictures.On May 5th 2019,It was decided that GREG Uprising will be a movie and part of a Trilogy.On May 13th 2019,Sunshine cinematic has a Chroniclesverse show in Development with New days creation and a Comedy from Hippoworks Releasing and spotlight Television with working title the Arch. * Pre-merger with Hybrid pictures Industries On May 20th 2019,The arch was ordered a 1st season order.On May 26th 2019,The arch got a 3 episode order cut and Hubris (a upcoming chroniclesverse show) was ordered.On June 8th 2019,The chronicles season 5 episode 1 aired.On June 9th 2019,Take eighteen season 1's order was reduced to 5 Episodes.On June 10th 2019,Movie House screen joined the production companies of Hubris. * Merger Negotations with Hybrid pictures Industries:June 18th 2019-June 24th 2019 June 18th 2019:''Sunshine Cinematic Enterted Negotations with Hybrid pictures Industries for potenially transferring Distribution Rights for Trio of Five.Shortly after,Hybrid pictures Industries Responded with a Merger offer for Hybrid pictures Industries to be Absorbed into Sunshine Cinematic (HPI has been Falling short for a while). ''June 20th 2019:''Hippoworks releasing and pangea pictures distribution joined the merger bid for Hybrid pictures industries. ''June 22nd 2019:''Pangea pictures distribution and Hippoworks releasing earned control over Hybrid pictures Industries channel (A agreement was made between the three) and Pangea and Hippoworks formed a Joint venture called Pangea-Hippoworks Pictures Distribution. ''June 23rd 2019:''With the formation of the Joint venture,Pangea and Hippoworks dropped out and the sunshine cinematic-Hybrid pictures Industries merger officly began. ''June 24th 2019:''The Merger offer was accepted by sunshine cinematic (Sunshine will absorb Hybrid & the Hybrid pictures Industries label will no longer will be used.The United films pictures label will be used for sunshine Cinematic films and Hybrid's current shows will be transferred to sunshine's channel) and will be finished by Early July.Hybrid pictures Industries under sunshine ownership will revert back to its original name Mj Ellington productions Industries. * '''Merger with Hybrid pictures Industries:June 29th 2019-July 3rd 2019' On June 29th 2019,The soon to be dissolved Hybrid pictures Industries transferred the airing rights for Trio of five and Shampoo;Sunshine cinematic will allow Mj Ellington productions Industries to use its Silo Logo (the 2nd Hybrid pictures Industries Logo).On July 3rd 2019,the Merger was completed and Pannotia motions studios was fully formed & Sunshine cinematic (Through Hybrid pictures Industries) delayed Trio of five season 2 airing date to late 2020 (returned to its original October airdate). * Post-Merger with Hybrid pictures Industries:July 5th 2019-''' On July 5th 2019,Final battle was renamed to Ultimate and its release date was moved to Early august.On July 10th 2019,Talking pen will be revived for a season 4 by Sunshine cinematic and will air August 2019.On July 12th 2019,sunshine cinematic moved Talking pen season 4 airing to september 2019 (Hybrid pictures Industries-Sunshine joined the production companies of talking pen) and Hubris season 1 will air Early august 2019.On July 16th 2019,Broken Toaster joined the Ultimate film.On July 18th 2019,Sunshine cinematic revealed the Ultimate film's release date is July 27th 2019.On July 19th 2019,Sunshine cinematic plans to make a untitled dramedy (With Coconut steam pictures and Hippoworks Releasing).On July 22nd 2019,Sunshine cinematic confirmed that Talking pen was only renewed for season 4 and season 4 will be the very last season;sunshine cinematic cancelled shampoo. list of youtube programs list of upcoming programs list of upcoming films cancelled projects * Tenth pen Intermarium (split into GREG uprising and Scary mary season 4). * GREG season 4 (Turned into a Movie) owned properties Post Merger with Hybrid pictures Industries * greenlit a series (67% ownership) * space travel (20% ownership) * dream adventures (10% ownership) * Mj Ellington productions/Hybrid pictures industries film Library (full ownership) * United films pictures Label (Full ownership) * Chroniclesverse cinematic shard universe distributer (full distributer owner) Mj Ellington productions Industries '''Mj Ellington productions Industries (Also known as Hybrid pictures Industries and Sunshine-Hybrid pictures Industries) * about On June 29th 2019,The soon to be dissolved Hybrid pictures Industries will be called Mj Ellington productions Industries and will use its 2nd silo current logo.Mj Ellington productions Industries will produce Trio of five and shampoo.On July 12th 2019,Mj Ellington productions Industries (As Sunshine-Hybrid pictures Industries) Joined the production companies of Talking pen. * list of youtube programs United films pictures label United films pictures (Also known as Sunshine films or Sunshine-United films pictures) * about United films pictures (current version) is a label of sunshine cinematic for releasing films or producing films.The United films pictures is also known as sunshine films. * list of upcoming films Ultimate - as Sunshine films (Distributed by:Sunshine cinematic)Category:Ellington media entertainment